Doing What's Right, but can be Wrong for the Heart
by Emerald Sakura711
Summary: Sakura's kingdom was attacked, she was sent somewhere safe,and meets up with a boy with messy chestnut hair. Now she has to pick a path, help her kingdom or follow her heart. What will she pick and wil she be happy....
1. Chapter 1

As the sun set I could hear screaming in the town. I wanted to go down and help, but father said it would be better for me to stay where I was. I felt horrible, I was hiding wail others stood their ground and fought for our kingdom. Mother and father had gone to help and have not come back. I can only hope that they are safe and unharmed.

"Mother, where are you!" I yelled as I came out of my room.

"My lady your have to stay in your room where it is safe," Madison said as she pushed me into my room.

"But where is mother and father?" I asked as she locked the door behind her.

"I will tell you everything once this is over," she said as we heard a slam on the door.

"What's going on?" I asked in a scared voice.

"The things that are in the kingdom are after a power that no one knows about except your mother, father, and myself," she said as she grabbed my arm and brag me to a hidden stair case.

"What is it?" I asked as we heard another slam on the door. "I don't know what it is, but they want it and will not stop till they have it in their hands," she said as we moved faster.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she opened another door to an underground passage.

"You will see soon," she said as we ran into the forest.

As we came to a walk I could see how much has happened. All the houses in the woods are gone and the beautiful color of green in the grass as died. It was like all the color in the kingdom was sucked out and all the life was left for dead. I didn't like it and I wanted it to stop.

"Your mother wanted me to give this to you," She said as we stopped in a shaded area.

"What is it?" I asked as I picked up the necklace from her hand.

"It's a special gem that can help you on your path," She said in a whisper.

"What path?" I asked as we heard foot steps coming strait to us.

"You must hurry, I will meet you in the other side," she said as she pushed my into a swirl of colors.

THUD! "What did I land on?" I said as I looked under myself.

"Hey, would get the hell off of me," a voice said from under me.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked as I got up.

"I am fine," the boy said as he wiped himself off. "Where did you come from anyway?" he asked as I looked around.

"I don't know," I said as I looked at him.

"What's your name?" he asked as I wiped some dirt off my dress.

"My name is Sakura," I said hoping not to use my last name. "What's yours?" I asked as I sat on a bench.

"My names Syaoran," he said in a short breath.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as I got back up. "What kingdom is this," I asked as I looked at the small houses.

"This is the Crystal Kingdom," He said with a puff.

"Thanks," I said as I started to walk off.

"Hey where are you going," he asked as I turned around.

"I don't know," I said with a sigh.

I knew of this place just I never thought I would go here. It's so far away from my kingdom that I just never thought about it. I have to get back to my kingdom and help my family, but how am I going to do that. There are so many questions that I need to ask, but I don't know who to ask.

"Hey… Hey Sakura, if you have no where to stay you can stay at my home," Syaoran said with a studier.

"Thank you very much, but I don't want to get you sucked in to my troubles," I said walking away.

"Your coming with me," said a man in a black.

"Hey let go of me!" I yelled as I pulled my arm as hard as I could.

"You are wanted in the kingdom of Sunlight," the man said as I fell to my knees hearing that name. That was my kingdom.

"Let go of me," I said as I pulled even harder than before.

"You are a trouble maker for my kind and I will not put up with this," he said as a jolt of pain went through my body.

The last thing I remember before everything went black was Syaoran running at the man in the black outfit, and I then drifted into darkness.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright?" Syaoran asked as I slowly opened my eye's.

"What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

"Don't worry about that right now," a woman said as I looked around. "Are you okay?" she asked as I got up.

"I am fine," I said with a shaky voice. "Syaoran your hurt, are you okay?" I asked as I saw a cut on the side of Syaoran's face.

"I am fine, what about you?" he asked as I looked out the window.

"I am fine, but I fell like I was hit in the back of the head with something hard," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well you were," he said as I turned to him.

"Oh my god, what time is it?" I asked as I looked for a clock.

"You slept for about a day," the women said as she gave me some tea.

"Thank you for helping me," I said as I looked out the window again.

"Where are you from," she asked as I put the tea cup down.

"I come from a place far away from here," I said with a frown.

"Don't worry about it, you just get better okay," the women said as I sat down.

"Well, I'll be down stairs if you need me," Syaoran said as he got up.

"Don't go," I said as looking up at him.

"Why?" he asked as I sat on the bed.

"I feel safe when you're around," I said as tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Okay then I'll stay till you're ready for me to leave," he said in a sweet voice.

"Thank you," I said as I slowly feel into a deep sleep.

"No!" I yelled as I jumped forward. I could tell it was night, but it seamed like it was darker than night. As I got up out of the bed I was in I looked to see Syaoran in a chair sleeping. He had kept his word. It was the first time anyone has ever done that for me. On the side of him was an outfit that had a tag on it, it was for me. I changed and then went down stairs to find the fire burning brightly. It was nice and it made me feel at home. I missed my home and all the people I knew.

After watching the bright fire I looked at the small room and thought on how I was going to get home. Thinking about all the training my father gave me on how to fight I thought I could leave and go home.

Grabbing some food, some other stuff, and leaving a note saying that I was thankful for everything they have done for me I left the small home. Hoping that my journey will get me home and that no one will find out who I really am I set forth to the forest. The small town of a large kingdom slowly drifted away as the forest got closer. I then thought on how lucky this kingdom is, to be at peace and have little worry about the outside world.

"Hey, where do you think your going," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see ember eye's looking into mine. His messy chestnut hair in my face, I could tell who it was. It was Syaoran and boy did he look mad.

"I am going home," I said trying to keep a strait face.

"Then I am going with you," he said as I broke our eye contact.

"No your not," I said as I went to pick up my stuff off the ground.

"Yes I am," he said grabbing my stuff before I could.

"How about this, we fight," I said not really explaining what I meant.

"What?" he asked in astonishment.

"If we fight and I win you don't come, but if you win you can come," I said with a smirk.

"Fine," he said as we shuck on it.

So the battle began, if I win he doesn't come, but if he wins he comes. This should be more fun than fighting my older brother. I could tell Syaoran was good, but I didn't know how good, and that could be a problem.

Syaoran came running up to me at a faster speed than I thought he was going to move. Catching me off guard I fell to the ground and rolled. Moving as fast as I could I made a swing for his abdomen. I had hit him but not with my full strength, it was like my strength was gone. It must have been from everything that has happened. As I slowed down I could see Syaoran's weak spots, but it was to later before I could anything he got me where it hurt.

"You okay, I didn't mean to hit your that hard," he said as he put out a hand to help me up.

"I am fine," I said with a sigh.

"I guess I am coming with you," he said with a small chuckle.

"You don't have to come," I said hoping he would change his mind.

"Nope, I am still coming wither you like it or not," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Where are you from anyway?" he asked for the tenth time.

"Its far from hear and I really don't want to talk about it," I said in a low voice. I still have to find the Madison and get home to help my family and our kingdom, but I can't tell him any of that. "We start off tomorrow," I said as I looked at the night sky.

I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake Syaoran up, so I grabbed the sword that lay on the side of me and made my way to an opening near the river. Taking the sword out of its holder I slowly began to practice the way my father had trained me to. I never thought I might need to use the training or to use the moves that my mother showed me. I never wanted to use a sword or anything that might hurt someone. The more I thought about this the more I hated it, and the more I forgot about my surroundings. I then realized that something was wrong and I began to come back to the real world.

"Who's there," I asked as I looked around. "Come out now or you'll regret it," I said moving into a fighting position. There was no sound coming from any direction and I didn't know where the thing or person was. This wasn't the best place to get trapped into a fight. "What can I do, what can I do?" I asked myself as I thought about what to do. Then I dawned on me, SYAORAN!

Running as fast as I could I ran to the camp Syaoran and I made. Getting there I found one of my worst nightmares. He was gone and I had no clue if he left on his own or was kidnapped. Looking around I found nothing, no foot prints, no markings, no nothing. Where could he be and what am I going to do?

"What are you doing?" a voice asked as I turned around. It was Syaoran and boy was I happy to see him.

"Where were you?" I asked as I hugged him.

"I heard something, so I went to check it out," he said as I let go in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I said as I looked around to see if anyone was there.

"What did you find out there?" I asked as I sat on the ground.

"I found nothing but a small girl practicing with her sword," he said as he sat on the side of me.

"So that was you I heard, why didn't you answer me?" I asked as I thought about what I said earlier.

"Things can't get anymore worse than what they are, can they?" I said to myself as tears ran down my cheeks.

"So…. What is your family like?" Syaoran asked as I turned to him in amazement. I never thought Syaoran would ask a question about something like that.

"They're the best," I said as I wiped the tears away.

"That's cool," he said as I looked away from him. "What about you?" I asked as I turned back to him.

"They showed me a lot of great stuff, but I haven't seen them in a long time," he said as he got up.

"Hey would you like to practice with me?" I asked as I got up and followed him.

"Sure, I would love to," he said with a smile.

"I must worn you I have all my strength back now," I said with a snicker.

"I am so scared," Syaoran said as we pulled out our swords. "I am not going easy on you, you know that right," he said as I giggled.

"Okay," I said as I swung my sword forward.

"You're good," he said as I blocked one of his strikes.

"Thank you very much," I said as I swung at him and just missed by a few centimeters.

As we fought we would get only a few inches away from each others faces and then we'd just pull away. It was fun fighting Syaoran and it was way better than fighting brother. Syaoran was a lot faster and he wasn't holding back like brother and father dose. Syaoran seemed to have more skill than father and brother dose too. I hope that they are all okay and are doing well.

The next day we started off on our path. The path that would take us to my family, my kingdom, and my home. Home, what a great word to say, and a place I can't wait to see.

**Authers Note: I hope you like this chapter. It might take me some time to update beacause of my other story. So, I hope you review and check out the other thing's I've writen. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry it took awial. I am not going to update for a wial because I want more reviews and that I have Tennis. So here you go, I hope you like it!**

"Sakura….," Syaoran said as I snapped back to reality.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him.

"We have some trouble," he said as I stopped in front of him.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked a round to find nothing. "What do you mean?" I asked as he jumped off his horse.

"Someone is following us," he said as I got off and tied our horses to a tree. "I don't see or sense anything," Syaoran said as I thought about how brother did the same thing the night the kingdom was attacked.

Syaoran had thing's that I won't ever get to know, and I I have thing's that he will never find out. There are things in the world that no one should know about or tell and maybe we have those things inside ourselves. Father always said that you never know until you look deep inside yourself. Father always was the one to say stuff I really didn't understand.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he pulled me to the ground.

"What's going on?" I asked as an arrow went flying by.

"Bandits," he said as I got up from the ground.

"What do we do?" I asked as I drew my sword.

"We prepare to fight," he said as I gripped the handle harder.

"You ready?" he asked as he looked at me trembling.

"I'll be fine," I said as I turned to him. "Both of us will be just fine," I said as I looked into his ember eyes.

The bandits came storming in and the battle fired up. It seemed like it would never end. They kept on coming and I kept on fighting the bested I could. Syaoran was fighting the way he dose when we practice, and he moved so gracefully. As the battle raged on I found myself fighting harder and harder to keep up. As the last few came, I suddenly felt cold metal pierce my worm flesh. The last thing I really remember is Syaoran running to my side and fighting off the rest of them.

"Thanks," I said as I opened my eyes.

"You know that was a close call," he said as I looked at him.

"I know," I said as I smirked.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked as I looked into he ember eye's.

"Because, its fun," I said trying to get a smile out.

"That's pathetic," he said as he smiled at me in return.

"How is that?" I asked as I tried to get up.

"You shouldn't be getting up just yet," he said in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry I am good," I said gasping in pain.

"You know if that sword would have gone any deeper into you, we'd have a problem," he said as he gave me some water.

"Hey, it could have been much worse," I said looking at the sky above.

"Very funny Sakura," Syaoran said with a smile.

"Syaoran," I said in a whisper.

"What is it?" he asked as I looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for coming along with me, it would have been lonely if you didn't," I said closing my eyes.

"I couldn't miss an adventure like this, now could I," he said as I elbowed him in the leg. "What was that for?" he asked as I looked up at him.

"You're lying," I said as I turned over.

"Fine your right," he said as I looked at him in confusion.

"I was only joking," I said as I turned back over.

"Well I wasn't," he said leaning into me.

His face inches away from mine, I could see the real him in his eyes. The him that I liked, the him that showed so well when he wasn't trying to act like someone he wasn't. As I looked at him and his messy chestnut hair I felt safer more then ever. Leaning more into me his lips touched mine. His worm lips hitting mine I felt like I had more power than I ever did. Leaning into him I could feel the sweet him that I never saw before.

"Syaoran you're a great person and don't ever change that," I said pulling away from his worm lips.

"Don't worry about that," he said as he lied down on the side of me.

"Syaoran," I said as I looked at the night sky again.

"What," he said as he turned to me.

"Nothing, just forget about it," I said turning over.

"Are your sure?" he asked as I felt his worm hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, its okay," I said closing my eye's.

"Man, I can't sleep!" I said to myself as I got up slowly. Why'd I have to get stabbed? My defenses should have been up. "No time for complaining about it now, the best thing I can do is practice more," I said grabbing my sword and limping to an open area near the camp. We're falling so far behind on our path that I don't know what I am going to do.

"The sun should be rising soon, I should really head back," I said as I looked at the horizon. "Hey, the grass is tall at this part of the opening," I said as I looked around. "That's odd, it wasn't like that before," I said gripping the sword more. "I'll just have to go around it then," I said using the sword as a leaning post.

**Author's Note: Sorry if its a little short, but that's all your going to get for now. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auther's note:** Ok, I know it might be a bit cinfusing, so from now on its going to be all in a normal view.

"Sakura! Sakura, where are you!" Syaoran yelled as he tripped on a root, trying to find Sakura.

"I am right here," Sakura said as she giggled at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked as Sakura looked up at him.

"You," Salura said turning away from him that way he wouldn't see her laughing.

"How's that?" he asked as Sakura stopped and sat under a tree.

"You freak out when I was only over there," Sakura stated as she showed him where she was.

"You never told me where you were going, and where we are heading," He said sitting on the side of Sakura.

"We're going to the Sunlight kingdom," Sakura stated lowering her head.

"Then we better get a move on," he said as she tried to get up, but ended up falling to the ground.

"Having a little trouble?," he asked as she looked up at him with her emerald eyes. "What some help?," he asked as he put a hand out to her.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she took his hand as got up.

"No problem," he said as she tripped on the same root that he tripped on earlier. "You have to be careful," he said as he grabbed her by the waist that way she wouldn't fall.

"Its not my fault, that the stupid root was there," Sakura said as her face went red.

So they started off the journey. The first day was long as hard, they had gone by a town that was just out of the Crystal kingdom. Sakura was getting worse by the hour and she didn't know why. She had a fever and was looking more and more pale. Not wanting to tell Syaoran about the fever or that I she felt like she couldn't move, shse kept quiet.

"Sakura are you awake?," he asked as she lifted her head up from his chest.

"Can I help you," she asked trying to give a smile.

"Nice try Sakura," he said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Sakura! You're burning up," he said as she looked into his ember eyes with her emerald ones.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," she said drifting off into a deep sleep.

**In a small town**

"Is she going to be okay?" Sakura heard Syaoran ask someone in the distance.

"You're lucky that you got her here when you did," a voice said as she opened her emerald eyes.

"Sakura," Sakura heard Syaoran say as she looked in his direction.

"What's going on?" she asked softly as she found myself in a small room.

"I brag you to someone I know in the town we passed, we're very lucky it wasn't that far back," he said with a sweet smile.

"Why's that?" she asked as he sat on the bed with her.

"The stab wound you had was full of poison," he stated looking into her emerald eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a fever?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I didn't want to worry you," she said as she lifted her head up and put it on his chest. "Syaoran are you mad at me?" she asked softly as she looked up at him.

"I wish you would have told me, but no I am not mad at you?," he said as he pushed some of her hair back.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to kick your butt in front of all these people," Sakura said forcing a smile onto her face.

"Who said you where going to win?" he asked as she sat up for the first time in hours.

"Do you know how long we're going to be here?" she asked as she started to stand up.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask the doctor," he said as he helped her to her feet.

"I want to leave today," she said grabbing her cloths.

"But your not healthy," a woman said as she stepped into the room.

"I don't care, I have to get back to my family," Sakura said as she struggled to get to the changing area.

"Thank you for the help," Sakura heard Syaoran say as she walked to the horses and he picked up a brow bag from the table.

"Ready to go," Sakura said as she grabbed the rains to her horse.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a day or two?" Syaoran asked in a voice Sakura had never heard before.

"I am fine you don't need to worry about me," she said with a soft smile as the started to ride off.

They stayed quiet for the most part till Syaoran opened him mouth to talk.

"Sakura," Syaoran said as she looked back at him.

"What is it Syaoran?" she asked as she road in front of him. "I don't want you to fight anymore," he said in a soft voice.

"I can't promise that Syaoran," she said stopping her horse and getting off.

"Sakura, you're not strong enough with you wound," he said getting off his horse and grabbing her arm and bringing her so close to him that she could hear his heart beat.

"Syaoran, I have to fight," she said as she looked up at him.

"Why can't you tell me what's going on?" he asked as she pulled away from his grip.

"Let's get going, we should get over this cliff before nightfall," she said as she got back onto her horse and trotted off.

It was silent for the rest of the day and Sakura didn't want to say anything that would get him sucked into her life. The worse thing was that she was falling in love with the him. He reminded her of a boy she met when she was younger, he had the same hair and eye color and he acted the same way Syaoran dose now. How much odder can things get for her? Sure there was the kiss, but she didn't think nothing of it, to her she saw it as a small accident that happend.

"We should stop here for the night," Sakura said slid off the horse and grabbed ger side in pain.

"You okay?" he asked as she slumped over in pain.

"I'll be fine," Sakura said as she looked up at him with a small smile on her angelic face.

"Here take this," Syaoran said as she looked up at him with confustion.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked at the green liquid.

"Its medicine," he said as she brag it to my mouth.

"It's gross!" Sakura yelled as she spit some of it out.

"No one said it was going to be good," he said with a chuckle.

"Very funny," she said finishing the horrible drink. "Syaoran," she said as he turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked as she looked up at him from the ground.

"Have you lived in the Crystal kingdom your whole life?" she asked trying not to force him to answer her if he didn't want to.

"No, I used to live in another kingdom," he said looking up into the sunset.

"What was it?" she asked wondering if it was her kingdom he lived in.

"I don't remember, I lost my memory when I was thirteen," he said as Sakura looked to a far corner of camp as she heard a noise...

**Author's note:** Well, I hope you like this chapter. It took me some time to think of what to type and to get it all fixed up. I know there are still some problems, but please don't mind them. Well, I hope you like it and please leave a review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Ok, here is the next chapter to this story. Sorry if it took so long to make this chapter, I wasn't sure on how to type it. Well I wont keep you waiting so here you go.

* * *

"What is it?," he asked as I got up and look at him with a frown on my face. 

"We have company," I said as I got my sword ready for anything to come at me even though I knew Syoaran would try and stop me.

"Stay here," Syaoran said as he walked in front of me. "What do you think it is?" he asked as I looked in the direction I thought the sound was coming in and shrugged me shoulders.

"I don't know," I said gripping my sword even more as he looked back at me then kept walking that way I wouldn't try anything.

"I'll go check," Syaoran said as I leaned against the tree trying not to say that I would rather go."It was just a rabbit," he said as he held it out to me after he came back.

"Well I told you I sensed something," I said as I fell to the ground in pain. "It's cute," I said in a low voice trying not to show that I was hurting.

"Don't get used to him," Syaoran said as he sat down next to me and out a hand on my shoulder to help me fell better.

"Can we keep him for the night?" I asked as I looked at the small rabbit and it looked back at me.

"Why not," he said as I looked at Syaoran with a smile as he sighed deeply.

"Thank you," I said as I leaned over to Syaoran and gave him a kiss on the cheek with a small bluch in my face.

Syaoran had blushed when I kissed him and it felt nice to do so. It was funny to see him blush for the first time that I've been around him. Things are changing so much and I don't know if I'll be able to see Syaoran again once I go back to my kingdom. I hope nothing changes, I like us being like this.

"Sakura, what was your kingdom like?" Syaoran asked as I turned to him and smiled softly as our faces went back to normal.

"It was a great kingdom, the king and queen fought for it as much and as hard as they could," I said looking up into the night sky.

"Did they have kids?" he asked as I thought about what to say that way I wouldn't blow anything about me.

"Yes they did, they had one boy the oldest and one girl," I said as I turned the other way and whiped my eyes. "The princess was very high spirited and everyone loved her, the prince was strong and he was very protective of his little sister." I said as I turned back to him and smiled softly.

"What happened to them?" Syaoran asked as I looked to the ground as soon as he asked me this question.

"The day I landed on you was the day that the kingdom was attacked, we didn't see it coming," I said thinking back to that day and how everything happened. "The king and queen came out of the castle and fought as the brother stayed inside to protect everyone inside the castle, but it was too much and the castle fell," I said as I covered my eyes hoping not to cry again. "No one knows what happened to the royal family all they know is that the thing's that stormed the castle where searching for a power that only few knew of," I said as I got up and looked up at the sky.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked as I looked down at him and smiled.

"I am going to take a bath in the river over there," I said as I pointed to it simply. "I'll be right back so don't come looking for me," I said as I started walking to the river.

"Why would I do that?" Syaoran asked as I turned back to him and tilted my head to the side and smiled.

"Just incase you hear me scream," I said going into the wood not waiting for him to reply back to me.

The water felt great on my cut and it felt good to get my hair wet. The rabbit seemed to like it a lot too. As I sat there looking into the dark blue night sky I found so many things that I never found before. It was nice to see them and it made me fell like there was hope left out there for me and everyone else in my castle.

Letting my mind drift I thought about what Syaoran had said about him losing his memory. "No one should have that happen to them," I said softly as the rabbit looked up at me. After washing up I changed back into my cloths and walked back to the camp we made.

"I am back," I said as the rabbit followed me to the camplike a lost dog. "Hey, Syaoran you here or did you leave me to go home?" I asked as I looked around to find a boy with messy chestnut hair fast asleep against a Willow tree. "Good night Syaoran," I said as I kissed him on the forehead and put a blanket over him. "Come hear bunny," I said as I picked up the rabbit and sat next to Syaoran to fall asleep for the night.

The next day I was feeling much better than I had been. I could move more and I had a lot more strength in me I thought I was going to burst. Smiling happily I looked around to see Syaoran already up and ready to go.

"Sakura hurry up we should get a head start for today," Syaoran said as I jumped on to my horse and walked to him.

"I am coming," I said as I trotted after him once he picked up speed.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked as I looked up at him and smiled happily like it was something new to me and I didn't want to lose it.

"I feel great!" I shouted as Syaoran jumpped a bit and I started to alguh like crazy.

"You don't have to be loud," he said as I went to a giggle and he just looked at me and sighed like it was nothing new to him.

"But when I am happy I like to be loud," I said as I stopped my horse and thought about something that had came to my head that I never thought about before.

"What's up, why'd you stop?" Syaoran asked as I looked around then back at him.

"It's nothing I uh… just thinking about something," I said hoping that he didn't sense the lie that I had just made to him.

"Okay," he said as he led the way this time since I was way in back of him for some reason.

"What do we have for food?" I asked as my stomach growl since I didn't have anything to eat for hours.

"Here," Syaoran said as he threw me a small bun and I held it in my hand. Looking down at it I thought about something I never really got since my father never really told me about it. Pushing it a side a took a small bite from it and smiled.

"Thanks," I said as I started eating it a bit more. "Want some Syaoran?" I asked as I heard Syaoran's stomach growl.

"No thank you, you need it more than me," he said as I gave some to the horse and looked back up at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling bad that I was eating and he wasn't having anything to eat.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he kept his eye's forword not looking at me like he was hiding something from me.

It was silent again from that time on. We only stopped to feed and brush the horses to keep them cool and for me to rest. It was a short rest, I wanted to keep moving and I really didn't know what I would say if he asked me something. I really wanted to speak to Syaoran, but I didn't know what to say to him. I felt like something was on his mind or we just had a fight for some reason.

"Hey look a town!," I said in a high voice as my emerald eyes lit up with joy.

"Sakura, do you want to stay here for the night or do you want to keep moving?" Syaoran asked in a voice that I haven't heard in a long time.

"What ever you want," I said as I looked back at the ground and sighed deeply.

"It'd be safer so let's stay here," he said as I pulled my horse to a stop amd I got off hoping that my side wouldn't hurt to much.

"I'll find a place for us to stay," I said as I gave my horse to Syaoran and wlaked off before he could say anything to me.

"How my I help you miss?" a man asked me as I turned to him and smiled softly at him.

"I'd like to have two rooms please, oh and two stables," I said as I looked around the place I was standing near and smile when I saw it was a nice safe place to stay.

"That will be 200 crystals," the man said as I pulled out the crystals from my pocket. 'That's a bit much, but I am also paying for two,' I thought as I handed the man the crystals. "Here you go," the man said as he handed me the keys to the rooms.

"Can you believe that the prince of theives is in this town," I heard a women whisper from the side of me and I looked at her. "Yeah, I heard he came he not that long ago. He's supposed to be here with some other theif," another women said softly.

"Great just what I need, the famuse prince of theives to be here," I said under my breath as I went to Syaoran. "Heres your key for your room," I said as I gave him the key and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Where did you get this, it looks like you paid a lot of money?" he asked as I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him like it was nothing new.

"I have my ways, don't worry about it," I said with a smirk as I saw the look on Syaoran's face.

That night I didn't talk to Syaoran and Syaoran didn't talk to me. I felt like I was being pushed away from him, like he was hiding something from me. Not wanting to push it I went outside for a walk hoping to clear my mind.

"Stop thief!" yelled a women as someone ran by me quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she stopped in front of me and I looked at her with worry on my face.

"He stole one of my fruits," she said as I look at the person running away from me.

"Don't worry I'll get him for you," I said running as fast as I could with the gash on my side. "Hey you stop!" I yelled as I tackled the theif, but only was able to stop him instead of taking him down.

"Let go of me," he said as I grabbed both arms to make sure he wouldn't run and that way he wouldn't hit me.

"Hey, I know that voice," I said in amazment as my eyes widened with fear and regret. "Syaoran, you're the prince of theives," I said in a scard voice.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked as I turned him that way he was facing the moon light and to me since I couldn't see him before.

"Don't lie to me Syaoran," I said as tears rolled down my face. "Why didn't you tell me," I asked softly.

"I didn't want this to happen," he said as he wiped the teasrs from my face as I looked into his eyes to see not anger but a gental look.

"Why?" I asked as let go of him and backed away as if hid touch burned me.

"For them," he said as two small children came out from the dark as their faces where covered with dirt.

"I've got to get going you have fun eating the fruit," I said turning away not wanting to see Syaoran's face anymore or even to see the look on the childeren's faces.

"You're not going to take it back," Syaoran said as he grabbed onto my arm trying to stop me from leaving.

"No, I am going to say that you got away and then I am going to pay the woman," I said as I puled away from him and held my side.

"Thank you," the small children said as they hugged me and I patted their heads.

"It's no problem, and if you ever need food again just say that Sakura Avilon will pay them back," I whispered to them and the smiled and bowed to me like they knew who I truely was.

"I am sorry miss, he got away from me," I said as the women turned to me and nodded her head. "I'll pay for it, it's the least I could do," I said as I gave her the crystals.

"Thank you very much," she said as she looked down at my gash and gasped deeply.

"Your wound has reopened," she said as she got me a chair and I sat down trying not to let out a scream from the pain.

"It must have been from chasing the thief," she said as I looked at the sky like it was about to fall on me and just knock me out because of the pain.

"Here let me bandage that up for you," she said as we when into the back room and I sat on a bed back there.

"Thank you for your help," I said as I tried to stop the bleeding but it just kept coming out like it was a river wanting to escape from me and find a new place to go to.

"It's the best I could do for you," she said as she finished bandaging me up even though it didn't really help for some reason.

"Have a nice night," I said walking out of the back room and back to the inn to go to bed.

The next day I stayed quiet and didn't look up from the ground. Neither of us really wanted to say anything and I didn't know what to say. All I thought about was the reasons why he would steal and why he never told me. The pain in my side had slightly gone away and but not completely. I didn't tell Syaoran that it opened up when I was running after him and I wasn't expecting to. He might know, but he might not either. For now I am going to keep it the way it is.

"Sakura," Syaoran said in a whisper that I could barly hear him fro mwhere I was.

"What?" I asked as I looked up for the first time in what seemed like days.

"I am sorry for all this trouble," he said stopping the horse and looking back at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't be," I said as I stopped and got off as I held onto my side as the pain came back to me.

"I should have told you when we started the trip, and I should have told you the truth on why I wanted to go with you so badly," he said as I led my horse to the river so he could get a drink.

"Why do you?" I asked as I sat on the ground that away he couldn't see the new blood stain on the top my my dress.

"I am looking for someone and I was being chased when you landed on me," he said in a low voice as he stood where he was looking down at the ground.

"Hahahaha," I started to laugh out of control in one of the worst possible moments in my life.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked as my face went red from laughter as I looked at him.

"The….. last ….. thing you…..said," I said in beatween breaths of air as he looked at me confused.

"What that I was being chased when you fell on me?" he asked me as I stopped laughing.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't be laughing at you," I said getting up and whiping my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you like the chapter, I know I am not good at ending the chapters, but your going to have to deal with it. Well, I hope you like this story and I'll update as soon as I can. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked as he saw the fresh blood on my side where my wound had opened up again.

"Its nothing," I said trying to hide it and smiled at him. 'He did notice, I should have known better then to try and hide it from him,' I thought as my mind started to drift on the thought that I was lying to him more all the time.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked me softly as he got up and smiled softly at me more then before but still had hints of worry in his deep ember eyes.

"Yes, I am sure," I said as I stepped into the freezing cold water but still smiled since it felt a bit better on my side.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked as I splashed him with the water and smiled innocently at him like I was a little kid again.

"Going swimming, what do you think," I said as I saw a smile come onto his face after the shock of the cold water went away.

"That's it your going down," he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged my into the middle of the river where I yelled with laughter even though I was freezing cold again and I was soaked all over.

"No fair, you're stronger than me," I wined as he picked me up and dropped me ever deeper and I squealed even more then before having fun playing around with Syaoran.

"I thought you said you could kick my butt anytime," Syaoran said as my head popped out of the water and I glared playfully at him. Seeing him smirk at me I smiled even more but said nothing to him till I moved closer even though he was back on land again.

"Not in freezing cold water like this," I said as I started to walk out but slipped and fell back into the water. Getting back up I moved to the waters edge where Syaoran was and smiled at him as I sat down.

"Here take this," Syaoran said as he handed me the only towel we had since he noticed I was shivering like crazy.

"Thank you, but what about you?" I asked as I turned to him to see he was smiling at me and shivering softly.

"I'll be fine," he said as I took his hands into mine and brag it close to the fire, that he made as I was trying to get out of the water. Smiling softly at me when I did so I held his hands in mine and let the heat of the fire worm us up.

Smiling back I took my hands away and placed part of the towel around his shoulders. "We can share the towel," I whispered to him and smiled softly. "I had fun," I said as I laid my wet head on Syaoran's shoulder and closed my eyes a bit.

"Same here," he said as I could feel the Goosebumps on his arms from my wet hair dripping water on him every so often since it was stil soaked with water.

Yawning softly I opened my eyes again and looked up at him. "Good night Syaoran," I whispered to him as I smiled even more thne before.

"Good night Sakura," he said as he wrapped his arms around my shivering body and smiled back at me before resting his head on mine and falling asleep.

**Xx A Few Hours Later xX**

"Leave them alone!," I yelled as I opened my eyes to the moon slowly setting in front of me. 'Why is it I seem to wake up at the same time every night?' I asked myself as I frowned softly and looked at Syaoran to see he was still sleeping.

Realizing that I didn't wake Syaoran with my scream I slowly got up and walked to the river bed. It was calm and the water was so smooth even though it was freezing cold around it. As I sat there I thought about my wound and if it could heal faster then what it was which was really slow. Time was passing and I didn't know how much time I had left to help mother and father. Feeling the wound on my side, I slowly pulled back on the bandages to give my wound a good cleaning. It looked bad but the pain was mostly gone from what it used to be. After cleaning the bandages and my wound I sat there for a while to think some more. Closing my eyes everything seemed to stop around me.

"What time is it?" I asked as I felt something familiar on my body. 'Its the towel that I left Syaoran covered up in last night. He must have woken up early and put it on me,' I thought as I smiled softly at the thought "What time did I fall back asleep?" I asked myself out loud again as I sighed softly.

"About ten minutes after you woke up screaming," Syaoran said as I turned around quickly to see him walking over to me.

"How do you know?" I asked him as he sat down on the side of me and smiled his normal 'why should I tell you smile'.

"You woke me up," he said as I took the towel off of myself and placed it in front of me and looked down at it.

'Great, I am such a fool,' I thought wanting to kick myself. "Sorry," I said blushing at what he said since it was a bit embarrassing to me.

"Don't be," he said as I turned to him with wide eyes on what he had just said to me.

"But I woke you up and then just walked away from you," I said looking down once again feeling bad about what I did to him let alone it being the middle of the night when I did.

"I would have woken up no matter what," he said as he pushed some of my hair out of my face, which made me jump a bit but I soon relaxed a lot more then before. "Do you want to talk to me about your dream?" he asked as I moved more to him.

"It was about the kingdom I live in," I said as I looked to the water. "It was the day of the attack, and I was with the princess when we where separated. I had pushed her into a portal and she must have been put some where besides where I landed," I said as I closed my eyes. "That was how my dream happened," I said as my eyes stayed closed.

I had been Madison when the attack happened in my dream. It must be a new power that mother was telling me about. I never had it happen before. I never knew I could see what other people saw either.

"Don't worry about it," Syaoran said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "It was just a dream, I am sure the royal family is okay," he said as I looked up at him.

"Ya, your most likely right," I said as I knew on what Syaoran was about to say.

"What do you mean by that?" Syaoran asked as I got up. "You know what I mean," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Come hear and say it to my face," Syaoran said as he grabbed me by the waist and brag me closer to him.

"Okay, your most likely right," I said as I brag him closer to me.

"That's what I thought," he said as he played with my hair.

"That tickles," I said as giggling at Syaoran and what he was doing.

"That's a good thing," Syaoran said as I fell back trying to get away from Syaoran who was tickling me even more this time.

"S-t-o-p!," I yelled as I rolled around in the wet grass trying to get away form him.

"Not till you say that I am right about the royal family,"Syaoran said as he tickled my even more.

"Okay, okay your right and I was wrong," I said in between breaths.

"That's what I thought," Syaoran said as he finally stopped tickling me.

"Thank you," I said as I rolled over to the side of him and smiled softly.

"I am happy that you agreed with me," Syaoran said with a smile bigger than I've ever seen on him before.

"I only agreed that way you would stop tickling me," I said as got up and I prepared to run from him.

"Well in that case," he said as he cased me to the horses as I broke into a laughing fit.

"Come on we should get going," I said trying to get out of the problem I was in.

"Ya, your right we can't clown around forever," he said as he climbed onto his horse forgetting about what I said which made me smile.

"So, how long have you been the prince of thieves?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't get mad at me for asking him this question.

"Ever since I lost my memories," he said with a smile even thought I could tell it was face.

"At lest it's to help families that have nothing left," I said as I looked at him and saw a real smile this time.

"Ya, that's true," he said as I saw the real smile that he had. "We're about half way there," Syaoran said as I was watching the sun set.

"Where are we going to stay for the night?" I asked as I looked for and open area where I knew we could be safe from anything.

"How about here?" Syaoran said as I looked at where he was pointing and let my mind drift to see is anythign was off in the area.

"What a great place," I said as slid off my horse and grabbed the horses from Syaoran. "What would you like to eat?" I asked as I looked into my small bag.

"I don't know, you pick," Syaoran said as I pulled out my favorite food and smiled even more then before.

"Here you go," I said as I handed the food to Syaoran and stood there still smiling.

"What is it?" he asked as I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side.

"It's my mother's recipe," I said as I tasted it and wanted to jump for joy when the taste went all over to her mouth.

"That's cool," Syaoran said as I thought on how mom used to make them.

"Your mom is a great cook," Syaoran said as stuffed the rest of it in his mouth.

"Thank you," I said as I giggled at how he was eating.

"What's so funny about my eating?" Syaoran asked as I looked away in embarrassment on how he knew I was giggling about that.

"I've never saw anyone eat the way you do," I said trying to keep a strait face so he wouldn't get mad or anything.

"Man, then you really need to try it," he said as I picked up the food and looked at it.

"No thank you, I am good the way I am," I said taking a small bit and chewing it.

"That's the way I want you to stay," Syaoran said as he laid on his back and looked at hte sky.

"Well, thank you very much," I said putting my food a small plate. "So how much farther do you think we have left?" I asked as I laid down on the side of him.

"I am not that sure, but most likely about three more days," he said as I turned over to sleep.

"Thanks," I said as I closed my eye's to think about the next day and what would happen.

"Sakura, wake up," Syaoran said as he pushed me on the back to see if I was awake.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned over at the thought of waking up since I didn't want to.

"Its raining and you're getting drenched," he said as I opened one eye and saw that it was.

"Okay, I am up," I said as we moved under a tree.

"Hear take the blanket, I'll be fine," Syaoran said as he put the blanket onto my shoulders then he sat back on the tree.

"We can share," I said as I had him move closer to me.

"Thanks," he said as I put half of the blanket on him and half on me.

"Achoooo!" I sneezed as I moved back a bit and hit the tree making it shake a bit.

"Bless you Sakura," Syaoran said as I sweat dropped with embarrassment since I was not wet once again.

"Thank you Syaoran," I said as I closed my eyes once again to fall asleep since I was tired.

"The rain really did a number on me," I said as I sneezed again and started to shiver.

"You okay," Syaoran asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"I am good, I am just tried," I said as I looked around to find Syaoran on the side of me instead of in front of me like he was before.

"That's good because we wouldn't want you to be sick," Syaoran said as I looked into his ember eyes and smiled softly.

"Why is that?" I asked as I gave him a pouty face but still smiled at him.

"Then we would have to stop and make camp," he said as my mouth dropped open and I frowned at the thought.

"We can't do that," I said as I looked into the sky and wanted to kill the rain for making me sneeze so much.

"Then don't get sick," he said as he felt my forehead to make sure I didn't have a fever.

"I won't," I said with a puff as I looked at him with wided eyes. "I don't want to do that," I stated as I smiled at bit.

We pasted another town, but we didn't need anything. We kept moving till it got dark and we couldn't see anymore. I was tired from all the traveling and everything that has happened these couple of days.

"Sakura you can rest tonight, I'll get everything we need for camp tonight," Syaoran said as I sat under a willow tree.

"Thanks," I said as I closed my eye to think about how much more we had to do to get to my kingdom.

"Here," Syaoran said as he pushed my arm so I can would know he was there.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at a small item in my face.

"Its food," he said as I took a small bit out of it and smiled even more.

"It's good!" I said with a surprised look on my face happy with the taste.

"What did you think, it was going to be bad?" Syaoran asked as he sat down on the side of me wit wide eyes hoping I said it was good.

"Thanks for supper," I said as I laaid back on the tree and took another bit of the foor.

"I told you no problem," he said as he smiled at me and eat his food.

"I still want to thank you," I said as I turned in his direction.

"Then how about this," Syaoran said as he laid a kiss on my lips making my eyes widen even more then they where.

"Only this once," I said as I blushed at him but didn't want him to see it.

"That's all I wanted," he said as a smirk came across his face.

"Okay then," I said as I smiled at him.

"So, how much danger do you think is going to be up ahead?" I asked as we sat and looked at the night sky.

"Most likely more than we've seen so far," he said as he laid back and glanced at me.

"Well then, I better get better at my sword fighting skills," I said getting up and walking to the horses where my swored was.

"But your in no form to fight," he said getting up following me to the horses.

"What if you get hurt and can't protect us both," I said as I grabbed my sword.

"Then I'll protect you before myself," he said as he tried to stop me.

"Syaoran, my wound is pretty much healed," I said as I moved in another direction that he didn't. "I need the practice," I said as I walked into the woods.

"That's not fair, I can't find you in there," he wined as I poked my head out of the tree branches and looked at him.

"You're the prince of thieves, you should be able to find on simple girl," I said as I climbed down the tree and walked away fomr him.

He can be such a worry wart. All he dose is worry, worry, worry. It can drive a person crazy. The night is worm and I am not that cold any more from my infection, at lest my fever went down too.

"Syaoran, is that you?" I asked as I brag my sword up to the moon light where it glimmered softly.

"No, it's me," I heard from a voice that sounded so familiar but I couldn't remember who it was.

"Who's there?" I asked as I slowly walked over to wher ethe voice was not sure if it was a friend or fowe.

"Sakura, you don't recognize you best friend's voice," Tomoyo said as I saw her face which made me smiled brightly.

"Tomoyo, where did you come from?" I asked as I gave her a huge, but hit nothing but a tree.

"Sorry Sakura, but this is just a hollowgram," she said as I heard he giggle at me since i hit the tree.

"You could have told me that before I tried hugging you," I said looking up at her with a smile on my face since I couldn't be mad at her.

"How has your trip been?" she asked as I sat up fomr where I was on the ground.

"Good except I have no clue where you are and if my family is ok," I said as I looked into her deep velvet eyes for some kind of help.

"Don't worry about me right now, what about yourself?" she asked again as I got up to find a warmer spot to sit since I was cold.

"I am doing great, I am heading back to the kingdom to help my family out with the battle," I said as I rolled up into a ball to keep worm since it seemed like it was colder then before.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" I asked as I found out that I was talking to no one when I looked to find Tomoyo but she wasn't there.

"Who are you talking to?" Syaoran asked as he put a blanket on me since he saw I was cold.

"Thanks," I said as I could felt the warmth rising. "I was talking to an old friend, but she seemed to have disappeared," I said as I went up to Syaoran for more heat since i was so cold.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he saw me shivering even more then before.

"I'll be fine," I said as I looked up at him and smiled softly so he woudn't worry.

"Come hear, your still shivering," he said as he put me in front of him and hugged me softly.

"Your so warm," I said as I blushed at the thought of me sitting this close to him.

"Thank you," he said as he pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest.

The night sky was a beautiful color and everything was so peaceful. I wish everything would just stop like this and stay the way it is. I don't want to worry about anything anymore, I just want to be a normal teenage girl.

"Good night," I said as I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

"Good night my cherry blossom," Syaoran said in a soft whisper where I could barely hear him.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I didn't forget about your guys so you know. I've jsut been busy with school since my mid terms just ended. Well I hoped you like this chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was the same thing, we road past another small village and didn't find anymore problems till lunch."So, what do you think we should do?" I asked as another slice for my head can coming to me. "What are these things?" Syaoran asked as he ignored my last question. "I don't know, but they look familiar," I said as I gabbed one of them in the abdomen. "Good hit," Syaoran said as I turned to him."Thank you," I said as I pushed Syaoran out of an attack from behind. "Now who's paying more attention?," I asked as I turned to another opponent. "Not you," Syaoran said as one came up from behind me. "It's not my fault," I said as they kept on coming.

"Hey, I know where I've seen them before," I said as I gabbed another one in the abdomen. "Where?," Syaoran asked as he hit one in the head with the bottom of his sword. "In the village where I landed on you, remember," I said as one grabbed my arm. "Ya, the one I attacked to save your sorry butt," Syaoran said as he hit the guy in the gut. "Thanks," I said as I looked around to find that they were gone.

"Hey, where did they all go to?," I asked as I put my sword down. "I have no clue," Syaoran said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "You okay, you look worse than me," I said as we both fell to the ground in now tired form the fight. "What about you?," he asked I closed my eyes. "I am good," I said as I turned the other way. "How long were we fighting?" I asked as I looked at the sun. "I have no clue what so ever," Syaoran said as I laid there with my eyes closed.

"Syaoran," I said as I turned to him. "Good, he's asleep," I said to myself as I got up. "Good luck getting home," I said as I jumped onto my horse. "I am really going to miss you," I said as I trotted off.

Xx Syaoran's xX

"Sakura," I said as I looked over my shoulder to find nothing. Where is she? She must be training again. Getting up I noticed that her horse was gone and that she had taken some food. She couldn't have left on her own, would she? Man, why dose she need to be so stubborn? "SAKURA!" I yelled as I grabbed my horse.

She wouldn't go by herself, not with the wounds she has. She can't be that blind. Did she even think about what will happen if she gets trapped by other thieves.

Xx Sakura's xX

I am sorry Syaoran, but I can't let you go and get yourself hurt for me, I need to do this on my own. I need to help my family and make sure that my kingdom is safe. I most likely won't be able to see you again either.

"Syaoran, I love you so much. I can't let you come after me," I said as I turned into the woods. "Now you won't be able to follow me when you wake up," I said to myself as I bent down to barley miss a branch. Now I have to get over the river by tonight and hide in the forest till tomorrow and then I'll be home. I can't wait till then.

"Miss, do you need a place to stay for the night?," a women asked as I stopped my horse. "No thank you, I am good," I said as I put my head down realizing that I know the women. "Are you sure?," she asked as I looked into he eyes. "No I am good, I am heading to the Sun kingdom," I said as I trotted off.

I was almost to the river and it was about noon, so I could most likely be about half a day away from my kingdom if I cross it today. "That's great," I said as I looked at the path way. "I had gone on this road so many times when I was younger that I know it by heart," I said to my self as I stopped to rest.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing out hear all alone?," a voice asked as I turned to see a man dressed in black. "What do you want?," I asked as I got up off the ground. "You are to come with me if you want your family and your kingdom to stay in place," he said grabbing my arm. "Syaoran!," I yelled as the gem around my neck glowed with a bright ember green color. "What is this power?," he asked as he let go of my arm and backed away.

Once the gem stopped glowing I looked around to find that the man was gone. The gem had saved me and I had no clue why or even how it did. All I knew was that I was safe and that I should find a good place to stay for the night, after I crossed the river.

Xx Syaoran's Pov xX

"Sakura," I said as I thought I heard her voice. Now that was weird. She thinks that going into the woods would keep me from finding her, she better think of something better.

That gem that she has, it seemed to glow when ever she was in trouble or I said her name, I don't think she ever noticed it. "I wonder what it could be for?," I asked my self as I came up to a small town.

"Miss," I said as I got off my horse to see if they have seen Sakura. "Can I help you?," she asked as she looked up at me. "Have you seen a girl around this tall and has emerald eyes?," I asked as I looked in the direction I thought she might have headed in. "Yes I have she went that way, she said she was going to the Sun Kingdom," the small women said as I got on my horse. "Thank you," I said as I galloped off.

Why would she be going to the Sun Kingdom? She told me it was under attack not that long ago. She wouldn't be going there to help them, would she?

Xx Sakura's Pov xX

"The river," I yelled as I trotted to the slow moving water. "I haven't seen this river in a long time," I said as I let the horse drink some water. "I am almost home," I said as I lay back against a tree. "This is going to be a long day," I said as I closed my eyes.

"What do you think your doing going hear alone?," I heard a voice ask as I turned away. I was to tired to answer anyone and I didn't"t want to talk to anyone either.

"Well," the voice said as I felt a push on my back. "Leave me alone, can't you see I am trying to take a nap," I said as I put the blanket over my head. "Do I look like I care," the voice said as I turned to see who it was. "Syaoran," I said as the gem glowed a soft color. "Who's that," the voice said as I let my focus come to.

"Big brother!," I yelled as I jumped into his arms. "Will you answer my question now?," he asked as I let go of him. "I came to help you, mother, and father," I said as tears weld up in my eyes.

"Who's this Syaoran guy?," he asked as he hit me in the head. "I landed on him when I came out of the portal," I said as I sat back down. "He sounds like as twerp to me," he said as he sat on the side of me. "He is not, he's very nice to me and he helped me get this far," I said as I laid my head back.

"What has the kingdom been like since the attack?," I asked as I looked down the road. "I don't know, I haven't been their since," he said as I jumped up. "What do you mean?," I yelled as I sat back down. "I can't get in," he said as he got up. "Where are you going?," I asked as I stayed in my place. "I don't know, but you might be able to get in," he said as he walked off.

"Hey, Sakura wake up," a voice said as I felt a push that made me fall over. "Hey, knock it off!," I yelled as I punched the person in the leg. "Ow! That hurt," the voice said as I opened my eyes.

"Syaoran," I said as the gem glowed ever more than when my brother was hear. "Who else, I've been trying to wake you up for almost two hours now," he said as I got a bandage for the cut I just made. "But my brother was hear," I said as I looked around in at a loss. "No he wasn't, I was here," he said as he sat on the side of me.

"You where talking in your sleep again," he said as I took a deep breath. "What did I say," I asked as I hoped that he didn't hear me talk about my family. "All I heard was my name, then that gem of your started to glow," he said as I looked down at it. "Are your sure that my brother wasn't hear?," I asked again to make sure that it wasn't a dream. "I am sure," he said as I leaned back. "It was all a dream then," I said as I closed my eyes to make sure my tears didn't come from them.

It wasn't true, my brother came to me. Just he didn't come to me in person. He told me could do that, I just didn't believe him. How stupid could I be? I should have believed in him more.

"We're almost into the Sun Kingdom,"Syaoran said as I opened my eyes to fined small fires coming to me. "What happened?," I asked as I looked at the burning buildings. "I don't know," Syaoran said as I jumped off my horse. "If my brother came to me in my dream or in person, he said that he couldn't get into the kingdom," I said as I looked over to where the the doors to the castle was in. "Who was your brother?," Syaoran asked as I thought of what to say. "He was someone with much power," I said as I looked down to fine a small doll.

"How long have you lived in the Sun kingdom?," Syaoran asked as I looked for anyone to ask what happened. "My whole life, I never left the Sun kingdom until the attack happened," I said putting the doll down. "Wow, that must have been a very boring life," Syaoran said as I looked up at him in a loss of words. "I didn't think it was boring, I liked the way life was before the attack," I said with a puff. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you mad," Syaoran said as he looked into my eyes. "Its okay, I shouldn't be getting mad," I said as I looked back at him.

"This kingdom is all I know, I have to save it no mater what it takes," I said as I wiped away some tears from my eyes. "We, will save the kingdom," Syaoran said as I looked to a small opening. "I wonder what this could be," I said as I looked into the darkness. "Why don't we go check it out," Syaoran said as I ran in front of him. "Hey, slow down!," Syaoran yelled as I went into the darkness. "You're to slow," I said as I looked around to fine a large room.

"Is anyone there?," I asked as I walked more into the cave. "Princess is that you?," someone asked as I turned to see a face that I knew. "Madison, is that you?," I asked as I saw her silver hair. "How did you get here?," she asked as I sat on the side of her. "I came here with a friend I made," I said as I looked at her.

"When did you get here?," I asked as I looked to the opening so far away. "This isn't the real me," she said as I looked at her. "What do you mean?," I asked in now udder confusion. "This is a message for you, if you get this that means that I have been taken away," she said as I fell to the ground. "This can't be, you're supposed to be the strongest person in the kingdom," I said as tears moved down my face. "Do not worry, you have a power that surpasses mine," Madison said as I looked down. "What…. What do you mean?," I asked as I heard foot steps. "You will find out soon Sakura, very soon," she said as she started disappeared.

"Wait, I still don't know what you mean!," I yelled as I went to grab her hand. "Don't worry about it," she said as she went into the darkness.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as I turned to him. "Syaoran," I said as I grabbed onto him and cried. "Its okay, nothings going to happen to you," he said as he rubbed be back of my head. "This… Is…Bad," I said in between cries. "What's bad?," he asked as I looked up at him. "The witch of this kingdom has been taken away," I said as he wiped away my tears. "Don't worry, we'll get everyone back and save this place," he said as I covered my head into he chest.

"Its okay," Syaoran said as I drifted of to sleep. Everything was happening so fast and I didn't know what to do. I needed help and I didn't want to ask for it. What do I do now and how can I help them?

"Sakura, are you okay now?," Syaoran asked as I looked up at him. "Yes, thank you," I said as I grabbed onto him even more. "I don't know what to do, I want to see my family but if I do so I might loss you," I said as I closed my eyes. "What do you mean?," Syaoran asked as he put his hand on my cheek. "Never mind," I said as I felt even more comfortably in his arms.

"Syaoran," I said in a whisper. "What," he said as I looked up at him. "Will you promise me that no matter what happens when we save this kingdom, that you'll always stay the way you are and think of me the way I am now?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest. "Why wouldn't I," he said as he placed his hand on my head. "Thank you," I said as I drifted off to sleep.

Xx Memory xX

"Sakura, come on you're going to be late again," Madison yelled as she pulled my arm. "I don't want to go," I said with a cry. "Your brother is going to pick this out and you're going to get yelled at again," she said as I started to walk. "Fine," I said as I walked into the room.

"Good morning big brother," I said as I looked at him in his big chair. "Good morning monster," he said with a grin on his face. "I am not a monster!" I yelled as I kicked him in the leg. "The hurt you little brat," he said as he started to tickle me. "No fair, you bigger than me," I said as I started to giggle. "Not everything is fair," he said as I pulled away.

"Come on kids, your going to be late," father said as I ran to him. "Coming father," I said as I grabbed my jacket. "Hey slow down monster," big brother said as he tried to grab me from behind. "Fine!," I yelled as I stopped and turned to him.

"Its getting dark, we should be going back home," I said as I clung onto Touya arm. "Don't worry about it," he said as I looked up at him. "I trust you," I said as I held on even harder. "It's busy on the streets tonight," Touya said as I looked around at all the people. "I don't know any of them," I said as I saw their dark black eyes. "We're almost home," he said as I let go to look at the gate.

"Hey big brother, look at the lights in the palace," I said as I turned to find no one. "Big brother," I said as I looked around. "Big brother!," I yelled as I fell to the ground.

Xx memory xX

"Big brother!," I yelled as I looked up at the sky. "Sakura, are you okay," Syaoran asked as I closed my eyes. "It was only a memory," I said as tears ran down my face. "Sakura?," Syaoran said as I looked up at him. "I am… I am okay," I said wiping the tears away from my face. "You don't look it," he said as I got up off of him. "I am gonna go for a walk," I said as I walked into the small town.

I will save this kingdom, my kingdom. I have to, everyone is counting on me. I have to help my mother, father, and big brother. They are all depending on me to save them and everyone in our kingdom.

"Hey Sakura,"Syaoran yelled as he ran to me. "What is it," I said as I turned to him. "I found an opening to get into the palace," he said as he grabbed my arm. "Where," I asked as I looked at the the giant wall. "Over hear," he said as he pushed some bushes away. "I never new that this was here," I said as I stopped in my tracks. "Come on," Syaoran said as he pulled on my arm even harder. "Syaoran, that hurts," I said as I pulled away.

"Just come on," he said as he pulled me into the opening. "Syaoran let go of me," I said as I pulled with all my might. "Why?," he asked as I looked into his eyes. "Your can't be the Syaoran I know,"I said as I pulled away. "Your right, I am not," he said as he changed into something that I've never seen before.

"Syaoran help!," I yelled as the gem glowed brightly. "He wont help you," the monster said as I tried to pull out of his grasp. "Let go of me," I said as I ran out of the opening and into someone. "Sakura," Syaoran said as I grabbed onto him. "What happened?," he asked as I started to cry. "Someone was trying to kidnap me," I said in sobs. "Don't worry, your okay no one is going to hurt you anymore," he said as I looked up at him. "I am so scared Syaoran," I said as I began to cry even more than before. "Sakura its okay, I wont let anyone hurt you, I promise," Syaoran said to me as I slowly stopped crying. "Thank you," I said with a small smile. "No thank you for letting me come with you," Syaoran said as I got up off of him.

"You're the best Syaoran," I said as I hugged him. "Anything for you Sakura," he said as he kissed me on the check. "Let's go," I said as I tried to hide my blushing. "Where are we going?," Syaoran asked as I walked over to where the guy tried to take me. "Here I said as I moved the bushes to find a small opening. "When did you find this?," he asked as I giggled. "When that guy tried to take me away," I said as I grabbed his hand. "He said that you would never hear my scream, so I tried to fight back the best I could," I said as we went thought the hole in the wall

"Man, this place looks like its been abandoned for years," Syaoran said as I looked at the picture of my mother. "Who's this?," Syaoran asked as he pointed to a picture of me. "That's the princess of the Sunlight kingdom," I said as we kept walking. "She very beautiful," he said as I began to think about other things.

"Sakura, where are we?," Syaoran asked as we walked into the ball room. "This is the ball room, this is the place where the hold the balls and the royal birthday parties," I said as I thought about my last birthday. "They must have liked to go all out," he said as he moved one of the drapes. "They did, every year for their son and daughter," I said as I heard Syaoran sneeze from all the dust.

"It really dose look like it has been abandoned for a long time," I said as I walked into my room. "Everything is full of dust," Syaoran said as he opened my favorite music box. "I love this song," I said as I hummed the words. "You know a lot about this house and the family, did you live with the royal family?," Syaoran asked as I looked down to the ground. "Yes I did, I helped the princess out with her studies," I said with a smile.

"Hey, did you hear that?," I asked as I turned around to find nothing. "Hear what?," Syaoran asked as I heard foot steps. "Just be quite and listen in that direction," I said as I sat on the ground. "What are you doing?," Syaoran asked as I told him to be quite. "I am using a power that the witch showed me when I had nothing to do," I said as I tried to listen to the steps.

The power that I learnt was to see what the object is doing, but it's very hard to do if I don't know were it is coming from. I can see what the object is and what it's intentions are. I loved to use this on my big brother all the time. I would always get out of meetings and out of my classes doing this. Madison didn't like it that much, but she allowed it.

"I found him," I said in a low whisper. "Found who?," Syaoran asked as I stud up. "Come here, unless you want to get captured," I said as I grabbed his hand and hid behind a large statue. "That guy is the one who tried to kidnap me," I said as I made a fist. "How did he almost do that?," Syaoran asked as I turned to him. "He looked like you," I said as I saw Syaoran's face go red with anger. "How did you think he was me?," he asked as I told him to lower his voice. "I didn't see his eyes till it was to late," I said as I looked at his kind face. "I know you eyes and those weren't yours,"I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Sakura, I think he's gone now," Syaoran said as I got up off the ground. "Syaoran I think that this is a bad idea," I said as we started to walk into a small hall way that I've never seen before. "Come on, it can't be that bad," he said as he grabbed onto my hand. "Your hands are freezing cold," I said as chills went down my spine. "Sorry," Syaoran said as I stopped in my tacks. "What's wrong," Syaoran asked as I looked in back of us.

"Sakura," a voice said as I turned to see a a face that I loved. "Mother," I said as I grabbed onto her. "Mom, can you not say that I am the princess and that you're the queen," I said in a whisper. "Sure, but why?," she asked as I looked back at Syaoran, who was at a loss. "Okay, sweetheart," she said as she gave my a hug.

"Mother, this is Syaoran," I said as I walked to him. "Syaoran, this is my mother," said as I moved in front of Syaoran. "Its nice to meet you," Syaoran said as he bowed. "Thank you for taking good care of my daughter," mother said as I grabbed bother their hands. "I think we should go back to the ball room and rest," Syaoran said as we reached a dead end. "Then lets go," I said as I pulled on both of their arms. "Sakura slow down," they both said at the same time. "Why, I so happy I could just, just, I don't know what I would do," I said as I twirled around in a circle.

"Mom," I said as I looked up at her. "Yes my little girl," she said with a smile that I loved. "What happened when I left?," I asked as I closed my eyes. "Your father and I fought as hard as we could, but we where over powered and the kingdom was taken over," she said as she started to play with my hair. "What are they after?," I asked as I smiled at her. "They are after you," she said as her smile faded away. "Why, what do I have that they want," I asked as I got up. "You have power that can change the world," she said as I looked at her giving eyes. "What power?," I asked as I felt my knees give in.

"Be careful," Syaoran said as he grabbed my waist. "Thank you Syaoran," I said as I had him help me to my feet. "Mom what power?," I asked again as I looked up at her. "I am sorry that I can not tell you, but you will find out on your eighteenth birthday," she said as she walked into the darkness. "Mom, what do you mean?," I asked as I chased after her, but found nothing. "Mom," I said as I looked around in the darkness. "She not here Sakura," Syaoran said as I grabbed onto one of the pillars in front of me.

"What did she mean that I would find out on my eighteenth birthday," I asked Syaoran as he gave me a shrug. "When is your birthday?," Syaoran asked as I thought about it. "Its April first," I said as I looked out the window. "That's in two days," he said as I thought about the day we where in. "That's right, I turn eighteen in two days," I said as a frown went onto my face.

"Sakura, we should get some rest," Syaoran said as he put a blanket around me. "Thanks," I said as I put my head on his worm chest. "Sakura, everything will be fine," he said as he put his hand around my waist. "I know, its because your with me," I said as I closed my eyes. "Good night," I said as I heard nothing else.

The next morning was grim, we had slept till about nine and I wanted to find my mother, if it really was her. You never know, she could have been a massage like Madison's. I knew it was her, but I don't know if it was the real her now. Syaoran had caught a fever and I had no clue on how to help him, I knew I should have paid more attention to my studies.

"Get out of hear you slimy bundle of guts," I said as I kicked a medium sized character in the butt. "Sakura, what's going on?," Syaoran asked as I turned to him. "Nothing, you just get some more sleep," I said as I covered him back up. "We have to keep moving," he said as he tried to get up off the ground. "No you don't, you have to rest," I said as I pushed him back down. "But…," he started to say as I covered his mouth. "No butts you need your rest, I can't let anything happen to so special to me," I said as I sat on the side if him. "You only have one more day before your birthday," he said as I looked up at him. "Don't worry about me, worry about getting better," I said as I hummed one of my favorite tunes from mom.

"Hey, I thought I told you to get out of here yesterday!," I yelled as I kicked the same characters butts from yesterday. "Mom, where are you," I said as I turned to find Syaoran fast asleep. "I need you help, Syaoran is getting worse everyday that goes by," I said as I closed my eyes to think about what to do.

"Sakura, I am sorry that I was going for this long," some one said as I turn around to fight. "Mom, don't do that," I said as I sat back down. "I heard your problem and I think this will help," she said as she gave me a potion that I've never seen before. "What is it?," I asked as I looked at the gross color. "It will help any problems that your friend has," she said as she got up. "Mom, are you a projection of my real mom?," I asked as I thought of how stupid the question was. "Yes, I have been captured with everyone else," she said as I fell to the ground. "I am the only one that can save the kingdom," I said as I looked up at her. "No, your brother can help you but he can not get into the kingdom," mom said as I thought about my dream. "I will do what I can," I said as I got up and looked at Syaoran. "Keep him safe and hear is a note that I wanted to give you the day of the attack," she said as she slowly faded away. "Thank you mother," I said as I turned to a half awake Syaoran.

"Hear Syaoran take this," I said as I opened up the top of the medecin. "What is this, its gross," Syaoran said as I giggled at him and his remark. "Just take it, it'll help you get better," I said as I put the rest of it in his mouth. "There done, that wasn't so bad," I said as he swallowed the last bit of it. "Easy for you to say," he said as I felt his head. "Your temp is already going down," I said as I smiled at him and him expression.

"Syaoran, thanks for coming with me," I said as I sat on the side of him. "No problem," he said as we both driffted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ok hi everyone I know I haven't updated this on in a while and I was really lazy with this one. I know I am sorry if its not how people want it. I was just sick of needing to fix it since each time I tried to save it I would loss it. So here you go if you don't like how lazt I was then tell me other then that hope you like it. :) 


End file.
